


Memories

by dorenamryn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, finn and rey make minor appearances, ofc maz was friends with qui-gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn
Summary: Maz Kanata remembered eyes, and she remembered faces and lives and the feelings of the Force, and perhaps most clearly of all, she remembered Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and the moment that really spoke volumes about what the Jedi were facing, what the darkness had forced them to become.Or: Maz Kanata didn't have that lightsaber for no reason.





	Memories

Maz Kanata remembered eyes. Oh, yes, she remembered them very well, and right from the moment that the girl had walked in, Maz Kanata knew. She’d shown her the lightsaber, and even though Rey’d wanted nothing to do with it, Maz knew better. The Force whispered in her ear, told her of what was to come and of what had been.

As Rey left, lightsaber forgotten, Maz held it carefully, her old and weathered hands loosely wrapped around the hilt. She remembered many faces, knew of many lives, but none like the life of the original owner of the lightsaber and the lives of those who had been most intertwined with him. She knew Anakin Skywalker, and by proxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi as well. But before meeting them, she had been friends with someone else, a revered Knight who had never wanted the rank of Master. 

“That lightsaber belongs to her,” Maz said, her voice strong and clear with firm certainty.

“That it does,” replied the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, quiet and powerful, his presence an electric breeze in the otherwise-still air.

Maz remembered the eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn. She’d met him many times, many years ago, when the Jedi were the true peacekeepers of the galaxy, explorers and negotiators instead of warriors and army generals. She smiled a little as she remembered the first time he had walked into her humble watering hole; his ship had crashed, he’d needed parts. To Maz, it seemed like said scenario had happened many times to Qui-Gon Jinn. She’d provided him with parts, of course, and then she’d bid the young Jedi farewell, and the Force had told her even then; _you’ll be seeing that one again_. 

Years went by, and see him again she did. Knight Jinn was a regular on Takodana, or as much of a regular as a Jedi could be. Oftentimes, he’d brought stories, and people even more so; many had met Maz through Qui-Gon. He was a steadfast, gentle soul, and although upon occasion he’d brought a tad more trouble than she would’ve liked, she knew that the Force had willed for them to meet, just as many years down the line from their first meeting she was destined to have met Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She remembered that day, too, when Qui-Gon had walked in with a smaller form behind him. The smaller form had been Obi-Wan, a bright mind, a spark of boundless light. He’d been quite short as well, if her memory served correctly, and, like Qui-Gon, she had come to know him quite well; for during some years after that fateful first day, Qui-Gon never came alone. However, all good things must come to an end, and after a time, Qui-Gon never came at all.

She had felt it when he died, felt the darkness that was already slowly taking hold of the galaxy grow as the light of Qui-Gon Jinn went out. It was the occasion following that that marked the day that Maz had met Anakin Skywalker. 

He had been a beacon of light from the moment she felt him land on the planet. Nonetheless, despite the bounding energy and endless light that he carried within him, the dampened presence of Obi-Wan confirmed what she had felt in regards to Qui-Gon even before he began to speak. She remembered telling them that day; _all things end_ , and she remembered Obi-Wan’s face, the lines of grief etched behind the surface. She’d smiled at them, and then she’d shown the little ball of light that was Anakin Skywalker everything there was about the castle. Obi-Wan had looked grateful even then for the break, for Anakin’s curiosity had been insatiable, and— _“Oh, Miss Maz, what’s this?”_

Further down the line still, she watched the two grow together, closer with each time they visited her. Sadly, their visits became less frequent when the war started, as was to be expected, and yet Maz found, oddly enough, that she missed those times when they did come. She cherished their times together, she always would. If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t be holding the lightsaber,  all these decades later.

Maz Kanata remembered eyes, and she remembered faces and lives and the feelings of the Force, and perhaps most clearly of all, she remembered Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and the moment that really spoke volumes about what the Jedi were facing, what the darkness had forced them to become.

It was during the war, perhaps two or three years in, when Anakin and Obi-Wan had found themselves on Takodana again. She’d seen the way they moved, seen their eyes scan every face in the cantina before they relaxed. She saw how relieved they had been when she offered them a drink, and she remembered clearly how the worry had flared up in Obi-Wan’s eyes when Anakin started to collapse. And then, she remembered the look on his face as he supported Anakin to the room that she lead them to, remembered how he had been all gentle touches and hushed tones, and she remembered the sound of Anakin softly crying as Obi-Wan held him, remembered their haunted eyes and gaunt faces, and then she had tried her hardest to forget.

They had left the next day, composed as ever, although Maz knew they were tired. They were tired of the war, of fighting. She remembered that night, when she had begged the Force to stop the war; for she didn’t know what she would do if she had to see that look in the eyes of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi another time.

Months later, perhaps closer to a year, she’d gotten what she had asked for. The war had ended, but it wasn’t without a cost, without an outcome that she couldn’t have conjured up within her wildest dreams. The Republic and the Jedi had fallen, and in their place the Sith took a deathly grip upon the galaxy. It was then that she had realized that she would probably never see the pupil of kind, wise Qui-Gon Jinn or his equally-curious and light counterpart again.

It hurt, for a bit, but then she had moved on, just as she knew she would have to now. The lightsaber within her hands was old, but she would never forget its origins. 

“Take this,” she told Finn, carefully wrapping his fingers around the worn hilt. “It will keep you safe.”

Finn nodded once before he turned back and ran, Maz following slowly at a distance before stopping, a gentle breeze upon her face.

“Remember the names Kenobi and Skywalker,” she said, her voice soft. Two presences grinned at each other behind Maz, their pale, ghostly figures emitting a steady light.

“That he should,” agreed the lilting voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi as Anakin Skywalker wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“That he should,” the taller man repeated, his golden curls shining blue as Maz Kanata smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing i wrote because of something i saw in a fic somewhere about maz knowing the jedi. also, she couldn't have had the saber for no reason, so her knowing the original skywalker would make sense.
> 
> thank you for reading! my tumblr is [here](https://vortexoftime.tumblr.com) if you want to say something. comments are also appreciated :)


End file.
